This invention is a mine capable of neutralization of at least one target with multiple torpedoes. More particularly, this multiple torpedo mine uses the same sensors, control system, container, and launch system repeatedly for launching multiple torpedoes at one or more targets.
Contemporary methods of mining waterways or expanses of open water have mines deployed and moored to the bottom, and each mine has a single warhead for a single anticipated target. Most of these mines required, the target ship to contact or come in close proximity to the mine to be effective. In addition, since the target might not come close to more than one mine, a single detonating mine might not be sufficient to disable the target.
An improvement over the stationary mine used a bottom moored mine having a single torpedo and associated sensor package. This improvement was known as the MK 60 Captor Mine, but it was limited since its single torpedo had only one warhead for one target, and was incapable of neutralizing larger targets because sometimes multiple mines could be needed for this task.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a multiple torpedo mine using the same sensors, control system, container, and launch system repeatedly for launching multiple torpedoes at one or more targets over an extended period of time to secure an area of a body of water.